Charmcaster VS Rojo: Bad Girl Bet
by RisenKefka
Summary: Rival female delinquents Charmcaster and Rojo want to determine once and for all who the baddest girl around is, so they make a bet with each other to see which one of them can pull off the bigger, more successful heist before morning. Charmcaster thinks her magic powers guarantee her victory, but Rojo might prove more cunning than she lets on. So who will have the last laugh?
1. The Bet

It was dusk. The teenaged sorceress Charmcaster was waiting in a dark, secluded alleyway right outside an abandoned wearhouse in the middle of nowhere street - or at least, that's how Charmcaster percieved it. She didn't care where and what her surroundings were for the meeting that was to take place. She was told to be at this location at a specific time, and her nemesis would be meeting her shortly after. It was now almost half an hour past the time she arrived and still no one else had shown up. Charmcaster was growing impatient and began to wonder if this entire arrangement was just a distraction that she'd let herself fall for, hook, line and sinker. "I swear to all that is mystical, if that motor bitch doesn't intend on keeping her end of our arrangement, I am so gonna..." The young witch begun to think when just at that moment she heard the whiring roar of an asphalt motorcycle approaching the area, closer and closer to where she was. "Took you long enough!" Charmcaster shouted in an irritated tone, before the vehicle had even come to a stop right in front of her.

The rider of the morotbike removed her helmet, revealing her pale, chalk-white face. She wore dark lipstick, black eyeliner, and maroon hair that looked like a spiked mohawk. She was dressed in her dark leather jacket, which had spikes and an arm band with a skull motif. Her name is Joey, but as a super criminal, she goes by the alias of Rojo.

Ever since they'd met each other upon being assigned to work together in the Negative 10, a band of united supervillains assembled by the Forever King, Charmcaster and Rojo had developed a fierce rivalry. Looking back, Charcmaster would say she instigated it out of envy - at 22 years of age, Rojo was the professional female delinquent with an extensive criminal record that Charmcaster wished she could be, and Rojo didn't even possess any supernatural powers, as she relied more on super powerful tech to get her crimes done. So Charmcaster had very quickly begun mouthing off and showing Rojo disrespect, while also showing off her magic powers to assert herself as the baddest girl around. In turn, Rojo grew jealous of Charmcaster's power and tried to the best of her normal human abilities to one-up her. The two female felons were sniping at each other constantly, even while they were on the same side and taking on common enemies together. Now despite what it might seem, the girls did not hate each other. Far from it - they enjoyed the challenge and competiton between them, and both harbored a grudging respect for one another. But there was a burning question that was the basis of all of their spats - between the two of them, who was the better bad girl? That's what both of them had come here to answer.

"Well Ms. Magic Princess" scowled Rojo as she dismounted her bike "In case you forgot, I ain't supposed to be breakin' any laws until AFTER this thing between us has officially gotten started, so I had to obey the traffic lights on my way here!" "Oh right" Charmcaster said with a scoff and a roll of her violet eyes "Like you couldn't find any route that would've taken you here with less time consuming traffic. Or you couldn't just speed your bike up for whenever you were in the clear to go." "Hey, not all of us can just say some bogus incantation and poof themselves here with a wave of their hands, y'know!" Rojo shot back. "For your info, powder-face, I wasn't born with the talent for magic spells that I have." said Charmcaster "It's something I developed. My power is not the same as my strength, and my strength's what makes me the baddest girl around!" She said that last part with a cocky grin directed at Rojo, which got the older criminal's teeth clenched in anger. "Really bold statement there, kid!" Rojo snarled "Either that or really, really stupid!" "I'm just telling it like it is, 'Jo!" Charmcaster said with a laugh "You wanna disprove me? Be my freaking guest!" "Right." said Rojo, a wicked grin appearing on her face "That's what I'm here for, ain't that right?"

Charmcaster walked closer towards Rojo and said "That's right. It's high time we put this matter to rest for good. Prove which of us truly IS the baddest girl." Rojo gave a shrug of her shoulders and replied "Competin' with each other while workin' jobs together is never gonna prove nothin'. It's our own individual heists and accomplishments that will tell us the answer that we're both itchin' to find out!" With a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow, Charmcaster said "So, my less than worthy rival, what's your wager?" Rojo replied, with an equally devious smirk on her own face "My wager is that the two of us go our separate ways for the remaninder of the night, which will be spent tryin' to pull off the biggest and best heist we can can up with. Then in the mornin', we'll meet each other back here and compare results. The one who amassed the most loot gets the higher score and wins the bet, proving herself the badder girl." "And what's to become of the loser?" asked Charmcaster. "That's the best part!" answered Rojo, her gaze on her younger rival getting more intense and her face looking more evil "The girl who loses will have lost the right to feel cool in their own clothes, so she'll have to strip down nude, with nothin' but a real girly looking bra to cover herself with! AND there'll be pictures and footage taken for the winner's enjoyment!"

This condition took Charmcaster a little bit aback, but at the same time, the thought of putting her dignity on the line and taking the risk, and the idea of Rojo ending up in that humiliating position, was thrilling to her, and got her enthused to take Rojo up on this bet. "We've got ourselves a wager!" the teenage witch exclaimed, offering out her hand for a handshake. Rojo's gloved hand met Charmcaster's bare one, and the two female delinquents shook on their arranged bet, both of them with confident smirks on their faces. "May the best bad girl win." said Charmcaster, her voice barely above a whisper. Rojo replied, in the same tone, "Oh, I intend to", her cocky, knowing smirk widening as she did.

Without exchanging any more words, Charmcaster and Rojo turned in separate directions and left each other. The bet was on, and Charmcaster could not feel more sure of her chances if she tried. "HA!" she thought "This is going to be a total cakewalk! Rojo, you moron! When you're going up against as skilled a magician as me, magic powers will ALWAYS get the best results! I've got this one in the bag...literally!" With a maniacal giggle, Charmcaster magically whisked herself away towards the destination of her choosing. But unbeknownst to her, Rojo was chuckling to herself non-stop as she rode off on her motorbike. "Dumbass kid!" she muttered under her breath "She's got no idea what she's up against!"


	2. The Heists

It was a little bit before midnight when Charmcaster approached the jewelry store. The store had shut down business for the night only a few minutes ago, and Charmcaster made sure to not cast too much suspicion on herself just in case any of the managers were still in the area after closing shop. Once she knew for sure that the coast was clear, the young witch rubbed her hands together in gleeful anticipation. "Time to make some magic!" she said quietly to herself. Charmcaster knew she could just cast magic on herself and viola, she'd be transported inside the store, but why go for the most obvious approach when there were other ways that could be more fun? So instead, Charmcaster cartwheeled herself on over towards the store with great agility, and made a perfect landing on her feet right in front of the store windows.

After taking a moment to bow to her nonexistent audience, Charmcaster gazed inside the window currently facing her. All sorts of charms, bracelets, necklaces, and gem stones shimmered on top of the stands and shelves that they were placed on. Any fool could rob a convenience store or a shopping center, but only master thieves were able to steal from a highly protected jewelry store and get away with it. With her magic powers and her bag of tricks, Charmcaster could practically take all the contents of the entire store as her haul. But first she had to make an entering, and luckily with her mystical abilities, she could do that without any breaking involved. Putting her hands together, the magic powered teen chanted the incantation "Solidosia Transparencia", and then, keeping her hands together and in the same outstretched position, she drew closer to the window. Once pressed up directly against the window, the hands sunk through the solid glass surface and the rest of her followed. With her magic, Charmcaster was able to pass through the jewelry store's outterior and was now inside the store.

"Man, I'm good at this!" Charmcaster crowed as she skipped around to the nearest jewelry stand she laid eyes on. Looking at the gleaming, sparkling jewelry before her, the teen witch gave a devious chuckle. "And I don't even have to lay one little hand on these beauties. Not when I can put 'em all into my bag!" Raising a hand glowing with magic power, Charmcaster got the gems and jewels levitating into her tiny bag of tricks, all with barely a sound being made. "This is just too easy!" the junior magician laughed "I think I'll need to double my score after this, so I'll hit the biggest bank in town next! Valuable jewelry AND dough! Rojo is gonna be so livid!"

However, Charmcaster let her greed run wild as she began to load up that bag with as many of the store's valuables as she could manage. As it turns out, not even a magic bag of tricks can hold an entire store's supply of hard jewelry. RRRRRIP! A hole got ripped in the bag, and the jewelry began leaking out. "Aw CRUD!" Charmcaster exclaimed in irritation - now how was she going to get the loot out of there and claim her big heist?

Picking up her bag and trying to salvage as much valuables as she could, Charmcaster turned her head towards the locked door. "Hmm" she thought to herself "Maybe I could cast a cloaking spell onto the jewelry, and then bust open the door so that I can levitate it all out there! Then I'll enlarge my bag and stuff 'em all in there!" Thinking she had a plan put together, Charmcaster cast her cloaking spell onto all the loose items and then shot a blast of magic at the door in order to get it open. Unfortunately the act of a locked door coming open again triggered the security alarm...and the sprinkler system. Sprinklers of water came pouring down on Charmcaster as she stumbled and slipped about on the floor, trying to reach her loot. "Are you F-ing KIDDING me?" the girl shouted "Who installs a sprinkler system IN A JEWELRY STORE?" Scrambling to grab as many valuables as she could, Charmcaster cast magic on her bag, growing it in size and mending the hole. She shoved some jewels into the bag and dashed towards the open door, not taking into consideration how wet and slippery the floor had gotten due to the sprinklers. The magic powered delinquent girl slipped and fell on her back, bag still in hand, and slid out the door with a yelp of surprise and agony.

When Charmcaster got herself back up, she became aware of a few spectators' eyes on her. And she realized that the cloaking spell she cast on her stolen loot didn't even matter now since it was all in the bag, so from the onlookers' perspective, they'd be looking at a jewelry store with an open door, a security alarm, and sprinkler system going off, and a suspicious looking teenage girl with a large bag in hand. "Someone call the police!" she heard one of the people say. "NO!" she cried, letting out a blast of magic at all the civilians, freezing them all in place. Sweating nervoulsy, her purple eyes darting back and fourth just to be sure she wasn't due for any further predicament, Charmcaster panted and sighed before clutching her bag firmly and taking off down the street. That hadn't gone as intended, and she'd only managed to claim some of the store's possessions rather than all of them. No matter - the bank heist would mroe than compensate for this and propell her to victory in the bet. It's not like Rojo could possibly be doing any better, right?

Meanwhile, Rojo arrived at the hardware store than she intended to rob. Dismounting her motorbike and removing her helmet, the pale young woman had to wait only 5 minutes before the rest of her all girl biker gang arrived on the scene to assist her. But none of them would be going in there to pull off the big heist - they were merely there to supply their leader with what she needed to attempt it. One biker brought her a specially crafted laser cannon - one that, when pressed, shot out very thin and quiet but effective lasers that could dismantle just about anything - and another biker brought her an alien device that ressembled a vaccum cleaner, useful for sucking things up. Graftin the cannon to her arm and hauling the suction device along with her hand, a bold and enthusiastic Rojo made her way into the store.

"This is a robbery, losers!" Rojo shouted as she made her entrance to the late night shoppers and staff "A MAJOR ROBBERY!" And with those words, she pressed onto the laser cannon and opened fire, blowing up counters, walls, and even the floor, sending the store's occupants into a panic. Most of them were sent fleeing in a frenzied terror, and those who were brave enough to try to assault Rojo found themselves easily outmaneuvered by the biker girl, who beat them into unconsciousness with both her fists and the blunt end of her weapon. Rojo then aimed her cannon at all the shelves within distance, firing lasers that dismantled the shelves and send the items tumbling off onto the floor. Items that she'd then suck into her alien device. Rojo cackled in diabolical glee over how thrilling this all was. "Oh man, that dumbass kid with the magic is gonna have to push her luck REAL hard if she wants to top me now!" she thought to herself while continuing to let out peals of maniacal cackles, thoroughly enjoying her work.

Later on that night, Charmcaster had finally made it to the biggest bank in town. But she froze completely when she saw that many people were gathered in front of it, including police officers, tabloid reporters, and investigators. This bank had become a crime scene, and much commotion was being made over the crime. "Someone already hit this bank?" Charmcaster gaped "It can't be! Sh-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Feeling at a loss for any further action, Charmcaster could only hope and pray that she'd still managed to score the biggest heist in this bet. But she wouldn't know for sure until the next day...


	3. The Outcome

Morning had come when Charmcaster returned to the alleyway where she and Rojo had struck their bet yesterday. To her surprise, this time Rojo had arrived there first and was standing with her back against the wall waiting for her, her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face. Charmcaster so wanted to zap that smirk off her rival's white face, but victory in this little war could only be decided by their scores and the results of their individual heists.

"So, kiddo" said Rojo in a rather cheerful tone "you ready to find out who's NOT the baddest girl around? 'Cause that'd be you!" "You'll be eating your words in a little while, Joey, and it'll be delicious for me!" Charmcaster retorted. Rojo just gave a scoff and said "Rrrright. You mind showin' me what your super awesome magic hoodoo was able to score you?" "Oh, it'd be my pleasure." said Charmcaster with an air of confidence and self-assured superiority. "I got it all here in my magic bag!" Pulling out the bag, Charmcaster dumped out all the valuable jewelry she'd stolen, all of it shimmering as brilliantly as they had last night, only now gleaming with sunlight that they reflected. "Ta-da!" Charmcaster proclaimed in a mocking tone, a smug smirk of her own now stretched across her face. She waited for Rojo to show any sign of anger or fear, but the woman just shook her head and let out a soft, throaty chuckle. "Dumbass kid." Charmcaster heard her mutter. Charmcaster started to sweat just a little bit, mentally bracing herself for whatever her rival had up her black leather sleeve.

"Okay, guess I gotta show you what I got now!" Rojo exclaimed, her voice oozing with sarcastic bitterness. She motioned to the alien suction device that she had sitting to the side of her, and then went over to operate it and unload it's contents. The device made a high pitched whiring sound that made Charmcaster cover her ears with both her hands, but then the sound stopped as all of Rojo's stolen goods were spit out. Not only was there some high price, valuable, and efficient hardware items, but there was lot and lots of money as well. Wait, where did all the money come from anyway? When Charmcaster asked Rojo that exact question, Rojo's grin widened and she told her "Ah, some of that came from the hardware store's cash register that I raided on my way out. The rest of it...came from the town's biggest bank!" Charmcaster's eyes widened and she gaped a bit before shouting out "Woah, hold the phone - YOU held up that bank last night?" Rojo gave a mocking laugh and replied "Uh, YEAH! That was the first place I hit for my big evenin' heist, before I struck the hardware store. I KNEW you'd think of takin' money second and would likely attempt to strike that bank after your store robbery, so I took the liberty of gettin' my work done there first before you'd get around to it!" Charmcaster's teeth and fists clenched as Rojo said all this, her eyes lighting up in anger, but disbelief was still all over her youthful face. "Word of advice from someone older and more experienced than you" Rojo then said "A true bad girl will always go for the profits first. AND she don't got to bother with any sneaky stuff if she's got the power and resources to blow people away and take what she wants!" The biker babe finished this taunting by throwing her head back and letting out a small but victorious laugh "HA HA HA!"

Comparing Charmcaster's bounty to Rojo's, it was clear that Charmcaster was the one who'd come up short. The teenage witch could not believe it. She'd thought her approach to villainy was cleverer and that her skillful use of magic spells could always serve to bolster her ahead in her criminal career, while Rojo was a powerless meathead who could only do so much before crashing and burning. But maybe that was the thinking of a hot-headed, headstrong, overly confident kid who'd walked right into something she didn't truly understand. And now Rojo stood before her, a sly and triumphant grin on her dark lips, and she said "Well I guess this answers the question of who the badder girl is - like I didn't already know it was me! So now the new question is...are you ready to hold up to what we agreed, Charmy?" To punctuate what she was saying, Rojo reached into her left jacket pocket and pulled out a bright pink bra with a polka-dotted pattern running across it, smirking wider as she did so. Completely defeated and with metaphorical egg on her face, Charmcaster let out a loud, furious growl before storming into the abandoned warehouse and slamming the door without a word.

When Charmcaster came back outside, she was topless and completely butt-naked, her face making an awkward, gritted teeth expression as she stepped into view of Rojo. Rojo snorted loudly and hysterically at seeing her young opponent like this, soon putting a gloved hand to her face as she began chortling uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking as she did. A livid Charmcaster stomped her bare foot on the ground and marched on over to Rojo, snarling "Gimme that bra!" as she snatched the bra from out of Rojo's free hand. Rojo watched as Charmcaster stood in position and covered her privates with the bra, and it got her bending over and clutching her sides in hoots of laughter. "Ohohohoho _man_!" the woman cackled "This is gonna be too good!" Charmcaster's face naturally flushed a light shade of red out of a mix of embarrassment and fury that she was now feeling.

Soon Rojo had calmed herself enough to snap her fingers, which signaled her biker gang over to the scene. Each of the bikers had cameras on them - photo cameras and video cameras, all ready to capture this moment of Charmcaster's humiliating defeat. Charmcaster's face blushed deeper and she let out a very audible hissing as the cameras were fixed on her. This was too much for Rojo, who let out a loud, boisterous laugh as she doubled over and began, quite literally, rolling on the floor in hysterics. " ** _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** " she cackled, hugging her aching stomach and kicking her legs around. The cameras snapped and filmed Charmcaster as she turned from angle to angle, holding the pink bra close to her privates and seemingly trying to avoid any rear end shots from being taken, even to the point of hopping on one foot on one point. Off to the side, Rojo was laughing her butt off, tears mixed with eyeliner streaming down her face, which was flushing darker than it's usual pale complexion. She'd soon completely keeled over and was pounding a gloved fist on the hard floor repeatedly, she was laughing so hard. This was perhaps the funniest thing Rojo had ever witnessed in her entire life - that smug, cocky magic-powered teenage upstart had gone into this completely in over her head and was now getting exactly what she deserved for having ever picked a fight with her! And the redder Charmcaster's face flushed due to embarrassment and rage, the harder Rojo laughed, eventually to the point she nearly gagged herself on her own maniacal, uproarious laughter.

After about 6 and half minute of this, the cameras stopped and the bikers began to load up their stuff to get going. Rojo picked herself up from the floor, wheezing and wiping tears from her eyes. "Alright, that about settles it, huh?" she chortled "I'm the baddest girl around and you're just the naughty little second-stringer, though at least you were a pretty damn good sport about it!" " _Thhhhhh_ anks." Charmcaster said through gritted teeth, forcing her best smile. Rojo gave back a more genuine smile and told her young wannabe-rival "You'd better go get yourself changed again. As for me, I'm on my way to do some REAL damage to this stupid town!" As Rojo got onto her motorbike, she turned to Charmcaster one last time and with a wink she said "And once I'm done, I'm gonna have a whole lot of mileage on you to enjoy!" Busting out into more obnoxious laughter, Rojo revved up her bike and rode off into the distance, leaving the nude, humiliated Charmcaster behind. Charmcaster, her face still flushed in embarrassment, sighed and walked back into the warehouse to change back into her regular clothes.

Once she was dressed, Charmcaster used her magic to transport herself back to the motel she'd been staying at. Taking some breaths in and out, the young sorceress plopped down onto her bed...and screamed into her pillow in pure, primal rage and indignation.

Elsewhere at Rojo's current hideout, Rojo had gotten the photos of the butt-naked, covering-her-privates-with-the-pink bra Charmcaster developed, and was waiting for footage of the moment to be processed and edited. She now had something that she could take out whenever she needed a good laugh. And looking at the pictures now, she was having quite a good laugh indeed! " ** _PFFFT! DUMBASS KID! GAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_** "

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
